


Best friends don't look at each other like that

by lexychong



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexychong/pseuds/lexychong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tobin are best friends...but can they just be best friends when they can't resist each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bon Appetit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and I decided to hop on the Talex ship. Don't be too harsh! I plan on having a lot more of chapters and I rated it M because I might slip in some smut. :)

“Are you kidding me Tobin? From all the things to watch on Netflix you pick Fuller House?” says Alex to her best friend of 8 years.

“Come on Al, it’s a classic!”

“Yeah it was when the jokes weren’t cringe-worthy.”  
“You suck Alex.”

“You suck more Tobs.”

 

The two best friends always go back and forth with their insults but they don’t really mean it of course. They would do anything for each other. Tobin knows Alex more than Alex knows herself and Alex knows Tobin more than Tobin knows herself.

 

The two teammates share an apartment together in Portland and at first it seemed like a bad decision for Alex, what if they got tired of each other was Alex’s biggest concern. Or what if Tobin gets sick of the forward? But at the end they took a risk and it was the greatest risk either of them have ever taken.

 

“Are you hungry Tobs?” asked the younger girl

“Maybe a little hungry for you” said Tobin with a small quick wink afterwards

“Hahaha very funny” said Alex…even though Alex knew that the midfielder always joked around about them and their somewhat sexual tension, deep down the forward wondered whether or not she was really joking.

 

“I’ll order pizza Al.”

“No, no, no, you’re not. We’re making food and you’re helping me cook it”  
“Ughhhh but why? You know I’m a sucker for old comedy shows let me watch it in peace and treat me like the princess that I am” said Tobin while Alex tried not to laugh

“You know you’re annoying 98% of the time but you’re so lucky that I love you just the way you are” says Alex as she playfully pushes Tobin off of the couch

 

“Alright chef Al, what are we making on this fine evening?”

“ Well well, lets see what we have first”

“Okay lets start with some appetizers, shall we?” says Tobin

“Oh yes we shall” says the forward as she moves closer to Tobin and their shoulders slightly brush against each other as they look up at the pantry

“AH YES FOUND IT” says the older girl as she pulls out the goldfish bag and starts to put them in a fancy dish  
“Oh my god Tobs you have to be kidding me”

“Hey now, you wanted to stay home and cook and that’s what we’re doing”

 

These were moments where Alex loved to capture every moment of Tobin. How can someone be so chill and not have a care in the world at all times thought Alex. The forward loved to admire and look at Tobin, not in a creepy way but just take it all in and try to wrap her head around at the fact that this goofball is her best friend. Alex zoned out for a minute just thinking about how lucky she is to have Tobs as her best friend.

“Hey Al”

“AAAAAL”

“Alex.”

“ALEX”

“BABY HORSE”

And that’s when the forward snapped out of her daydream and responded back to Tobin, “oh hey yeah sorry about that”

“The baby horse gets you every time. Too busy thinking about me huh?” says Tobin.

Oh my god what, how does she know that I was thinking about her? Was I thinking out loud? Thought Alex. “Oh yeah of course, you just run through my mind 24/7” said Alex jokingly.

 

“I know, I know I tend to have that affect on people. Anyway how does mac & cheese sound?” said Tobin

“Perfect, who needs a 5 star restaurant when I have you to serve me the best dinner in town?”  
Tobin and Alex start to laugh together at their stupid jokes. “She looks so perfect with her hair in a half bun-half ponytail and her skin tight shirt that perfectly shapes her abs” thought Alex. “God damn” whispered Alex under her breath. “Oh shit I actually said that one out loud” thought the forward.

 

“Did you say anything?” said Tobin as she was getting the mac & cheese ready

“What no?” said the younger girl feeling her face red up

“Oh never mind then, I must be hearing things. Call me crazy Lex.”

 

“Hey Tobs, are you planning on going to JJ’s wedding?”

“Only if you’re my date”

“Ugh, I was gonna ask first if you wanted to be my date”

“Damn Lex, I beat you at soccer and now I beat you at this too?”

“Cool it Tobs, I was just having a rough day, catch me on a good day and I’ll spank your ass”  
“Oooo kinky Lex”

“God I really hate you”

 

Alex turned her chair towards the TV and she could see Tobin staring at her at the corner of her eye. Not just a little glare but full on staring at her, from head to toe and she saw the midfielder give a little smirk. “Holy fuck, I can’t believe I literally live with this girl, I can stare at her for hours and will still be amazed by her beauty” thought Tobin.

 

“Hey Tobs, stop staring at me because I think your 5 star dinner mac & cheese is burning”

“Oh shit”. “You see this is why I shouldn’t cook,” said Tobin

“Alright HERE I COME!!! Bon appetit Lex, one of the few things I learned while in France” said Tobin

“Wow Tobs, it looks delicious, I must say you’ve really proved yourself to me.”

“Ahh stop it, you’re making me blush”

 

“Good, it’s working then”

 

“Hey babe, tell me this burnt mac & cheese isn’t pretty bomb?”

 

“It isn’t pretty bomb” responded Alex

 

“Haters gonna hate”

 

Alex deep down always liked it when Tobin called her babe, but this time it was different. This time Alex’s heart skipped a beat and she felt herself blushing. There was something different about sitting at the dinner table eating mac & cheese with Tobin. Nobody gets to see this side of the midfielder and something about it made the younger girl blush, like she was something really special to Tobin.

 

“What’s on your mind Lex?”

 

“Huh?” responded Alex in a confused tone to Tobin’s such random question

 

“You heard me, I wanna know what’s on your mind”

 

“Well the only thing on my mind right now is how terrible Fuller House sounds in the background while we eat”

 

“Hold up” Tobin says while getting up from the table to turn it off. On the way back she also turned off all the lights and only left the one above the dinner table on. Making it um…sorta romantic?

 

“Alright Al, now tell me what’s on your mind”

 

“Why did you get all sentimental all of the sudden?” says the forward while she gives off a little laugh

 

“I don’t know, I feel like we’ve been so caught up with everything. The Olympics qualifiers, She Believes Cup, and we weren’t even rooming together, which was the worst! It’s been a while since we just sat down and talked about I don’t know, life.”

 

“You’re right Tobs, I really love how you keep me sane and make me settle down for a little”

 

“That’s what best friends are for Al. And hey, why are you still stalling the question?”

 

“I’m not stalling” says Alex as she throws her napkin at Tobin

 

“You are so!”

 

The younger couldn’t possibly tell Tobin what was on her mind. The only thing on her mind was her best friend and how perfect she is in her eyes. There is absolutely no flaws within her and if there is, it’s a perfect flaw. There was no way that Alex was telling her about that, that must take some liquid courage.

 

“Okay okay, I don’t really know what’s on my mind” said Alex, clearly lying to her best friend

 

“Liar!”

 

“Nuh uh!”

 

“Okay since you won’t tell me the answer to my question. Maybe you can answer this, are you down for a date with me tomorrow?”

 

Alex couldn’t believe it. She knew that Tobin was probably joking but the thought of it just made Alex blush up in the inside.

 

“Uh a date?” said the forward

 

“Yes Lex, a date, just you and I”

 

The younger tried so hard not to smile like an idiot but couldn’t help it, she led out the biggest smile across her face and Tobin did the same as they sat across from each other at the dinner table grinning at one another.

 

“Yes Tobin Heath, it will be an honor to go on a date with you… Where to?”

 

“How does our backyard sound?”

 

Alex burst out laughing. It’s so amazing how Tobin can make their backyard sound so magical

 

“Sounds absolutely perfect” said Alex

 

“Awesome, I’ll pick you up at 8”

 

“Tobs, we live together”

 

“That was the joke Al, gosh why do you ruin everything?” said the midfielder jokingly

 

“See you at 8 babe”

 

And that was the first time Alex called Tobin babe, but this time, with a double meaning.


	2. Champagne, wine, or tequila?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin go on their date, in their very own backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it so far! :)  
> I promise I'll try to steam it up a little more next chapter!

Alex has been sitting in front of her closet for the past hour. Trying on clothes, taking off clothes, “is this too much?” “Is this too underdressed?” 

 

“Ugh I have nothing to wear,” says Alex as she stares down at her endless closet of clothes. Some of the pieces of clothing have never even been worn. The forward had no idea what to wear. She’s been on plenty of dates but never a date in her very own backyard. She’s always been easy with dates, never nervous, never anxious but there was something completely different about this one; it was with her best friend, the one she may or may not be in love with.

 

“What the hell do you even wear on a date in your backyard? Tobs drives me crazy without even trying” said Alex to herself as she shuffles through her drawer.

 

“COME OUT IN LIKE 10 MINUTES. DON’T LEAVE YOUR ROOM UNTIL I TELL YOU SO,” screams Tobin from the backyard

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” panics Alex as she still have no clue what to wear

 

“Okay okay, you know what? I’m just going to wear a pair of sweatpants and a white tee and put my hair in a bun, trying too hard can sometimes come off as desperate, right?” says the forward as she talks to herself to keep her nerves calm and collected. 

 

“There is absolutely no way that Tobin will judge me for this, she’s a trillion times worse than me” whispers the forward 

 

“ALRIGHT AL IT’S READY! COME HITHER!” 

 

Alex looks at herself one more time in the mirror and walks down the hall into the backyard where Tobin is standing wearing her UNC sweatshirt and pajama pants. 

 

“I knew I made a right choice wearing sweatpants,” said Alex as she was relieved to see that Tobin wasn’t dressed up, but yet she look prettier than ever

 

“Well Lex, like Drake once said ‘sweatpants, hair tied, chillin’ with no make up on, that’s when you’re the prettiest, I hope you don’t take it wrong’”.

 

“I’m just going to ignore the fact that you just quoted Drake in the beginning of our first official date.” 

 

“Ohhhh ‘first date’, so does that mean there will be more?” says Tobin as she jokingly pushes Alex’s arm making the younger girl blush

 

The scenario of the date was literally perfect, like the ones seen in the movies. Tobin set up Christmas lights around the table, there were candles lit, the food was covered with fancy metal crafts, flowers in the middle, and the best part in the back porch was where Tobin set up a sleeping bag with tons of blankets and pillows.

 

“You know Tobs, I must say, you’ve really impressed me this evening. I underestimated you and your romantic sensitive side”

 

“Good, I’m glad my hard work paid off, just wait until you see the food that’s under those metal covers”

 

Tobin goes to Alex’s side to pull out the chair for her “ma lady” the midfielder says as Alex giggles at how cute she is when she’s dorky

 

“Okay Al, when you take off the cover don’t freak out when you see what I made, the food is so good you’re going to be so impressed you won’t even believe that I made it all by myself.”

 

“Oh god okay, here I go” 

 

Alex then reveals what’s on the plate

 

“Really Tobin? PIZZA?”

 

“I know, I know, good huh?”

 

“Did you at least make it yourself?”

 

“No I did not but what I did make myself was the phone call to Papa Johns”

 

Since it was Tobin, it was fine by Alex if they had pizza for their first date, everything the midfielder did was perfect through Alex’s eyes and the forward only hoped that the feeling was mutual 

 

“So Tobs, on a scale from 1 to 10, how hard was it for you to connect all of these Christmas lights”

 

“13”

 

“13? Why 13?”

 

“Because not only does my favorite person in the whole wide world wear that number but it’s also one of my lucky numbers”

 

The younger girl wished she could knew whether or not Tobin was joking because she really never is serious but what if what she’s saying really has a meaning? 

 

“I mean all best friends talk to each other this way right?” thought Alex

 

Alex took in every movement that Tobin did, the way she laughed when Alex was using a knife and fork to eat her pizza and the way she leaned back on her chair so calmly and how the cold breeze moved her hair in such a perfect wave. 

 

“Alex?” 

 

“Yeah Tobs?”

 

“Random question, and its corny and lame don’t judge me but do you believe in love at first sight? Like do you think its possible to love someone so quickly?” 

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“I’m not sure, I guess I’m just really fascinated by hearing you talk. Okay that may sound super creepy but I guess it’s really nice to step back from talking about soccer once in a while and talk about our thoughts.”

 

“Aww Tobs, I agree.”

 

“So….”

 

“Oh yeah sorry back to your question. I don’t know, I think I do believe in love at first sight. I believe that once you’re meant for that special person, you instantly know and there’s a little spark that goes off in your heart.”

 

“How corny”

 

“Hey! You asked!”

 

“I know Al, I’m just messing with you” says Tobin as she gives Alex a huge grin

 

“So how about you? What do you believe in?”

 

“I believe that you grow to love someone. For me, love at first sight is a myth. I think that you truly have to spend time with your significant other, get to know their strengths, their weaknesses, see them at their worst and then see them at their best. Be able to love their flaws and be able to think they’re perfect no matter what. And of course, you need to be able to laugh with them at all times.”   
But towards the end, Tobin started to talk with her head down, as if she didn’t want to make eye contact with Alex, as if she was embarrassed to admit her feelings.

 

“What if she’s talking about me? Could Tobin possibly be in love with me?” thought Alex repetitively in her head as she looked at Tobin playing with her bracelet

 

“How about we lighten up the mood a little Tobin?”

 

“Oh uh yeah for sure lets” said Tobin still a little zoned out 

 

“What kind of music are you feeling right now?”

 

“Something really soothing, maybe some really relaxing house music”

 

“How does Flume sound?”

 

“Ah yes, its like you read my mind”

 

“I wish I could read what you think about me,” Alex thought 

 

“Champagne, wine, or tequila?” Tobin asked Alex

 

“Wooo, that’s quite the margin”

 

“Hey I’m trying my best to make this date a little more interesting than it already is”

 

“Champagne and tequila sound just about right”

 

“Perfect, I’ll be right back,” said Tobin as she went back inside to bring the drinks

 

Alex was starting to get a little nervous, she doesn’t want to get too tipsy or drunk and accidentally say something that shouldn’t be said. 

 

As Tobin went inside, she checked herself out in the mirror. She couldn’t believe that she was having the most perfect date in her own backyard with the most perfect person. As she got the drinks out of the fridge and turned around, she spotted Alex dancing by herself to the music. She looked so cute and careless, the last time she looked that happy was when she kissed the World Cup this past summer. “Oh god she’s so dorky, how did I get so lucky?” whispered Tobin as she was getting the glasses. 

 

“Alrightttt, I got the tequila and the champagne, try not to go too crazy”

 

“Go big or go home,” said the forward

 

“Hey Al, do you mind if we go lay down at the super comfy sleeping bag I set up for us, my ass is killing me on this wooden chairs”

 

“I thought you’d never ask”

 

“Why didn’t you ask earlier?” asks Tobin as they walk towards the sleeping bag

 

“I don’t know, I guess I just lack the huge amounts of confidence that you have”

 

“THE Alex Morgan lacks confidence? How is that even possible?”

 

“Don’t get fooled Tobin, sometimes I wish I had the confidence and swagger that you obtain”

 

“I don’t get it, you’re Alex Morgan, the star and face of women’s soccer, the girl that any guy would die for, you’re not only an amazing athlete but you’re also a celebrity with fans all over the world. You seem to have everything,” the midfielder says as they lay next to each other looking up at the stars

 

“Yeah it sounds nice and all but truth is money or fame doesn’t buy or get you happiness.”

 

“Then what’s happiness for you?” asks Tobin

 

“This. Tonight was happiness. Tobin I don’t know how you do it but you make me feel so special. You make me forget every single problem, it’s like we leave earth and go into our own little world and I wouldn’t trade that for anything”

 

“Al are you sure that’s not the alcohol talking? You’ve had a few glasses and shots”

 

“No, the alcohol just gave me a little more vulnerability to tell you that. But it’s true, I never knew how to tell you but I appreciate you so much, I never knew what a true friend felt like until I met you”

 

“I feel the same way Lex, there are absolutely no worries when I’m with you, sometimes I just want to freeze a moment and live in it forever, like tonight for example. We disconnected from the world, from society and it was just us two and that’s the way I like it.”

 

Alex looks over to Tobin and she loves the way she’s admiring the stars, taking in every movement she does, Alex is even relaxed by the way Tobin’s breathing so calmly. 

 

A few minutes go by of complete silence and it’s the best kind of silence. You know you’re comfortable with someone when silence isn’t awkward but rather soothing.

 

Tobin moves closer to Alex and puts her arm around her and hugs Alex tightly, “I love you Al, you’re truly a special one and I’m so glad I get to see this side of you”

 

“Me too Tobin. More than you’ll ever know”

 

It’s getting late and Alex has had more than enough to drink and her breathing gets slower and slower as she falls asleep. It’s cold so Tobin doesn’t want them to stay outside the whole night, afraid they’ll catch a cold. So Tobin picks Alex up slowly to take her to bed and that’s when the forward wakes up.

 

In a tiny sleepy voice Alex whispers in the midfielders arms, “Tobin, I don’t want to sleep alone tonight…please. I feel so much safer with your presence next to me and no, this isn’t the alcohol talking.”

 

“Anything for you baby horse”

 

They get into bed, under the covers and Alex puts her hand on Tobin’s chest and whispers in her ear, “I love you Tobs, thank you” and that’s when the midfielder gives the younger girl a kiss on her forehead and they fall asleep.


	3. Let's go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and her husband aren't the only ones feeling the love that night

“Psstttt” “Hey Al” “Babe” “Wake up baby” whispered Tobin softly into Alex’s ear as the forward has been sleeping in the same position the entire night. Alex has had her right arm wrapped around Tobin the whole night and the midfielder has hugged the forward onto Tobin’s neck while they sleep with no space in between each other.

 

“Good morning Tobs” says Alex in the raspiest voice as she slowly wakes up

 

“You didn’t move the entire night,” says Tobin

 

“It was the best sleep I’ve had in a while”

 

“You’re also a late sleeper, it’s almost 11 you bum”

 

“Hey! A girl needs her beauty sleep”

 

“You could go the rest of your life without sleeping and you would still be the most beautiful girl” says Tobin

 

Alex and Tobin were still wrapped around in the same position. Tobin looked straight into Alex’s eyes when she said that.

 

“God, kissing her right now just looks so easy” thought Alex

 

Both of the girls stared at each other’s lips for quite a while, both of them wanting to lean in so badly but neither of them found the courage to do so.

 

Alex was the one to break the silence, “Alright sleepyhead let’s keep up and conquer the day!”

 

“You’re such a dork Al”

 

That same routine went on for weeks, they went to sleep together every night, never in a sexual way, they both just craved each other’s presence next to them 24/7. They would wake up together, make breakfast, go off to train, and then come back and have their usual dinner date in their backyard, which later became their little nightly tradition. And then afterwards, it was off to bed where neither of them dared to make it sexual even though the sexual tension was in the air at all times.

 

It was a week before JJ’s wedding and the only one who needed their dress was Alex. On a Friday evening after training they decided to go the mall so Alex could look for her outfit before it was too late. Alex spent hours and hours trying on clothes, “No I don’t like this one” “This one makes my butt look weird” “This is too reveling for a wedding”. Somehow Tobin had the patience to sit outside the dressing room waiting for Alex. Tobin never saw anything Alex tried on because the forward wouldn’t let her. “I BET YOU LOOK FINE” shouted Tobin from outside the fitting room so Alex could hear.

 

“You can’t even see me Tobin”

 

“I don’t have to”

 

After a few minutes, surprisingly Tobin started to become impatient walking up and down the hallway of the dressing room. “How fucking hard can it be to find a dress, just pick one and buy it” thought the midfielder to herself. Tobin wasn’t hearing any shuffling from the inside of the room “she must be checking herself out of the mirror then” thought Tobin, and the older girl also noticed that the door wasn’t locked. So the midfielder decided to barge in. She’s had it. Once Tobin opens the door quickly, she sees Alex in just her black bra and black thong

 

“Oh shit sorry Al,” says Tobin uncomfortably when she makes eye contact with Alex in the mirror

 

“Fuck fuck fuck why did I do that” thought Tobin

 

Tobin went back out of the dressing room and sat outside of the room, feeling quite embarrassed and awkward

 

Before Alex even had a chance to talk, Tobin closed the door on her so after a few seconds. Tobin notices Alex open the door slightly and she peeks her head out “You know Tobs, you can come in. I don’t bite” says Alex laughing

 

“Uhh, you sure?”

 

“Yes you dork, I don’t care and plus you can keep me company”

 

As Tobin walks in, she notices that the striker is still in her bra and thong.

 

For some reason, the midfielder is uncomfortable while she sits down on the chair inside the room. Alex keeps smiling at her and then suddenly, the forward bends down to pick up her dress from the floor and Alex’s whole ass is in Tobin’s face while still wearing a thong

 

“Oh god Al I don’t wanna see that”

 

“Don’t lie to yourself” says Alex as she smirks to Tobin

 

“Is she…is she teasing me right now?” thought the midfielder

 

“Okay sorry to tell you this Tobin because you just came in but can you go back out again because I think this dress is the one and I want to surprise you when I put it on right now”

 

“Ughhhhhh okaaayyyyy”

 

A minute goes by and Tobin hears Alex call her name, “Tobs come here, I want you to see me, this is the one”

 

“Oh my god its about ti…” Tobin couldn’t even finish her sentence as she opens her the door and sees Alex in a light blue white dress. It’s backless and lace in the front, it hugs her fit body so perfectly and it makes Alex look tanner than she already is. She is literally glowing.

 

“What do you think?” asks Alex

 

“Al…you look stunning”

 

Tobin slowly walks up behind her and they both stare at each other through the mirror. The midfielder slowly puts her hands on Alex’s hips and brings her closer. Tobin found a new type of vulnerability in her as she moves Alex’s hair to the other side of her and slowly leans in to give the forward’s neck a little soft kiss. Tobin can feel Alex breathe out in relief.

 

The younger then leans her head back and runs her fingers through Tobin’s hair and whispers into her ear, “how did I get so lucky?”

 

“I ask myself that same question Lex”

 

Tobin then looked at them through the mirror and saw Alex had her eyes closed, smiling, and taking in the moment

 

“Hey Al, if I let go do you promise me to buy this dress so we can finally get out of here” whispered Tobin softly

 

“I’m not going to promise anything because I don’t want you to let go”

 

That wasn’t the answer that the midfielder was expecting to hear but she was delighted when she did

 

Tobin laughs into Alex’s neck giving the striker chills down her spine

 

“Please?” says the midfielder as she slowly kisses Alex behind her ear

 

“Okay Tobs, I owe it to you. You’ve been really patient with me”

 

“Anything for you. Now, lets get out of here. Mac & Cheese is waiting for us at home”

 

“Ugh, AGAIN?”

 

“Shut up booger, you know it’s my favorite”

 

After that, the rest of the night was better and also different than any other night. In the car ride back home, Alex could see from the corner of her eye that Tobin could not stop staring at her. Every time the forward spoke, Tobin would only look at her lips and look right into Alex’s eyes, which was different since Tobin never stared at someone straight in the eye. At dinner, they had their usual dinner outside where they both looked at each other as if it was the last day together. And when they went to sleep, Tobin was the bigger spoon, bringing in Alex closer.

 

Tobin brought their friendship to a new level that day. She made it clear that they both want each other badly. They both want to lean in badly and show just how much they care and love each other. At the end, they went to sleep holding hands and woke up the same way.

 

It was the day of JJ’s wedding and they booked a hotel room in the hotel where the wedding was taking place. They both knew that they were going to drink and neither of them wanted to drive home in those conditions.

 

One hotel room, one bed, and one bathroom.

 

“Are you ready to go down? Wedding starts in 5”

 

“Yeah hold on give me a sec, I’m finishing up my makeup” says Alex from the bathroom

 

“You’ve been in there for hours”

 

“Okay let’s go” says Alex as she opens the bathroom door

 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous”

 

“Language Heath”

 

“Blah blah blah sorry mom”

 

“Very funny, lets go babe we’re going to be late, c’mon”

 

By the time they were downstairs at the ceremony, the whole team was there. It was weird seeing the gals dressed up and not in cleats. The ceremony didn’t last long, thank god because Pinoe was already hyped to party.

 

“TAKE ME WHERE THE ALCOHOL IS” shouted Kelley once they entered the ballroom where the party was

 

“Oh YES! There’s a bar,” shouted Pinoe from the other side of the room

 

“Easy guys, don’t make a fool out of yourselves, remember my friends and family are here,” said JJ

 

The whole team started to burst out laughing and as did JJ, “yeah yeah yeah okay” was all she got in response

 

Alex wouldn’t leave Tobin’s side and vise versa and they were both glad that both of them wanted their presence next to each other at all times.

 

“Do you care for a drink?” Tobin asks the forward

 

“Some shots sound better”

 

“Oooo getting wild”

 

“Yeah, I kinda wanna go all out tonight, it’s been a while”

 

“I like this side of you Al, I’ll be right back then”

 

Tobin comes back to the their table with 6 shots in her hands

 

“Woah Tobs, I think you’re the one getting wild here”

 

“Relaxxxx, 3 are for you and 3 are me”

 

“AND they’re tequila?”

 

“Yeah, I heard tequila makes you more vulnerable and makes you do things you’re too afraid to do while sober” says Tobin jokingly and then gives the forward a wink

 

“Hahaha alright, we’ll see about that then” says Alex as she chugs down all 3 shots within ten seconds

 

After about a half hour, both of them went for another round of shots of tequila, where both of them took two more.

 

The lights were starting to dim and the music became louder and so did the people. More people started dancing and only the party lights were on. The dance floor was so dimmed; you could only really see the person in front of you.

 

“Let’s dance,” shouted Alex over the music so Tobin could hear her

 

“Hell no, I’m so drunk and I know sober me would be embarrassed if drunk me danced right now”

 

“Oh come on, I’m wasted as well let’s have fun!!!”

 

Alex went and took Tobin’s hand without the midfielder approval but the older girl didn’t make much of an effort to resist either

 

Dance music started playing and with every passing minute Alex and Tobin got closer and closer with each other. It was obvious that the alcohol was having an affect on the forward because she was being more vulnerable.

 

Then suddenly, something happened that shocked Tobin. Alex turned around, her ass facing Tobin and started grinding on her. The striker’s ass was digging into Tobin’s center, which was heating up every second that went by. To make the friction be deeper, Tobin danced onto Alex’s ass, making there be absolutely no space in between each other. Soft little moans came out of the midfielders and forwards mouths.

 

“Hey babe” whispered Tobin behind Alex’s ear

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m really having a good time tonight, thanks to you”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself”

 

Alex turns around to face Tobin

 

“Tobs, come to the bathroom with me, I need to fix my hair”

 

“Ugh, even when you’re drunk you worry about stupid little things”

 

“It’s not stupid Heath” says Alex as she holds Tobin’s hand to lead the way out of the crowd of people into the bathroom

 

Alex chooses to go into the bigger stall when she feels Tobin let go of her hand to wait outside

 

“What are you doing? Come in with me, this is big enough for the both of us” says the striker

 

“Uh oh yeah okay”

 

Tobin waits at the corner of the stall as she stares at Alex fix her hair

 

“Al you’re so drunk right now, you probably have no idea what you want to do with your hair”

 

“Yeah I may not know what I want to do with my hair but I know something that I really want”

 

“Huh?” asks Tobin super confused

 

“Come here” says Alex as she faces Tobin and lifts herself up onto the sink to sit there

 

Tobin walks up to her and puts her hands on the sink, one on each side of Alex so they face each other closely

 

“What is it that you want Al?”

 

Alex just stares at Tobin for a few seconds with empty eyes

 

“Al?”

 

And because of all the alcohol and vulnerability and her needs, Alex said it without hesitation, “I want you Tobin. I want you. I’ve been wanting you. Since our first date in our backyard. I need you. Every single day when we go to bed I hope either one of us finds the courage to just lean in. I can’t even put it into words because I’ve never felt this way about anyone. You make me feel so special and somehow you still manage to give me butterflies every single day and”

 

Tobin didn’t let Alex finish when the midfielder cupped Alex’s face into her hands and brings her closer. Both of them stare at each other, looking down at their lips and back at their eyes

 

“Your hair looks nice,” says Tobin.

 

“Just kiss me already”

 

And that’s when Tobin brings Alex’s face closer and finally locks her lips onto the younger girls lips. They both have chills all over their bodies. It’s different from every other kiss. Both of them are finally kissing someone they truly love and that changes everything

 

“Oh my god, finally” says Alex in relief

 

Tobin then leans in again but this time with more confidence and more passion. She starts to put her hands on Alex’s waist, bringing them up and down her body, wishing she wasn’t fully clothed. Both the girls let out a small moan into each other’s mouths.

 

Alex broke the kiss that was obviously leading into something more, “Tobin I need you. Right now.”

 

“Let’s fix that. Let’s go to our room”


	4. 13 + 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forward and the midfielder can read each other better in bed.

Both girls rushed back to their hotel room, neither of them even bothered to say goodbye to anyone. Good thing no one saw them leave or else they would be sitting there for hours answering questions as to why they were leaving and especially why they were leaving together.

 

Alex and Tobin ran towards the elevator and quickly pressed every single button there was so they could hop on the first elevator that opened. The lobby started getting a little crowded and Alex hoped that none of them would enter the elevator with them because Alex wanted to be alone with Tobin. 

 

*ding* 

 

Finally the first elevator open and as Alex and Tobin were about to go in, a family of four went in with them. 

 

“Wait hold on” said the striker as she held out her arm to grab Tobin’s hand and pull her out back into the lobby

 

“What?” asked Tobin

 

“Just hold on,” replied the younger girl as they waited again for an elevator

 

“We could’ve just gone with them. This wait is starting to feel like the World Cup final where Carli already scored three goals within the first 16 minutes and we still had the whole game to go” 

 

Both girls laughed at each other and agreed at the statement that Tobin just said

 

*ding* 

 

After what felt like 20 years, an elevator opened, just for the two of them. 

 

“Come on” said Alex as she held out her hand and pulled Tobin inside

 

Alex waited a few seconds for the doors to shut together and as they did the forward turned to Tobin and smirked at her

 

The younger girl walked up closer to her significant other and wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her closer so there was no space in between them. Alex started to nibble at Tobin’s collarbone making the midfielder shiver. Alex licked her neck all the way up to her earlobe which she softly bit, making Tobin let out the quietest sexist moan she’s ever heard. 

 

“I” said Alex as she placed a kiss behind Tobin’s ear  
“Want” said Alex as she went down further and placed a kiss on Tobin’s jawline  
“You” said Alex as she placed a kiss on the midfielders pulse point, this time with some tongue making Tobin weak on the knees  
“So” said Alex as she made her way up to Tobin’s lips and placed the sweetest lightest kiss   
“Bad” said Alex, and this time kissed the older girl passionately and slid her tongue inside Tobin’s mouth, which the midfielder was gladly to feel their tongues intertwine for the first time

 

Tobin let out a little groan followed with “Fuck Al, why is this elevator taking so goddamn long you’re turning me on so much right now”. 

 

Alex smirked at the fact that she was making her lover turned on which made her hornier than she already was

 

*ding* 

 

The doors to the elevator finally opened to their hotel room floor and Tobin lifted Alex up as the forward wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist as the midfielder walked rapidly to their room, which seemed a mile away. They both wanted each other so badly that every second and every step seemed so much longer than it was. 

 

“Tobin if you don’t walk any faster I will make you stop right here and make you fuck me in the middle of the hallway because I am so horny right now and this little trip is taking forever” 

 

It was obvious that both girls needed each other desperately more than ever. Alex kissed Tobin all over her neck and collarbone and lips while the midfielder looked for the key in her pocket, which slowed down the pace since Alex was distracting Tobin. 

 

Tobin opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. The midfielder pressed Alex against the wall by the bathroom, in which the forward still had her legs around Tobin. The older girl pressed against the striker closer so she could be pinned up against the wall tighter. Alex no longer had to have her arms wrapped around Tobin’s neck since the friction of their hips was holding her up. Alex was touching all parts of Tobin’s upper body but she wanted to explore more

 

“Take me to the bed. I want to feel you all over” begged Alex while panting

 

Tobin picked up Alex and roughly threw her on the bed. 

 

“I hope you like it rough” whispered Tobin as she hovered on top of Alex on the bed

 

“Fuck me and find out how much I like it rough and dirty”

 

Tobin smirked at the dirty talk Alex was giving her. It was one hundred times sexier coming out of Alex Morgan’s mouth.

 

While Tobin dominated on top, she started to nipple on Alex’s pulse point on her neck and found out that she liked it with tongue causing the forward to release the loudest moan yet. As Tobin was focused on the younger girls neck, Alex had her hands somewhere else. The forward started sliding her hands underneath Tobin’s shirt causing Tobin to shiver when Alex’s cold hands made contact with the midfielder’s warm abs. Alex ran her hands over the older girls abs and quickly learned every single muscle as Tobin was passionately kissing Alex. The striker granted Tobin’s tongue access without hesitating.

 

“You’re wearing too much clothing.” Cried out the panting Alex

 

Tobin broke off their kissing to take off her shirt

 

“No no, allow me to do it,” offered Alex

 

Alex sat up to pull off the midfielder’s shirt. She’s seen her lover in a bra before but tonight was different. As Alex took off Tobin’s shirt, she had her eyes glued to her upper body, her tan skin made Tobin look like a goddess. Tobin smirked at the look that Alex was giving her 

 

Tobin put a finger under Alex’s chin and made her make eye contact   
“Baby I’m up here”

 

Both of them chuckled and fell back on the bed

 

Alex’s dress seemed like the thickest barrier between them as Tobin ran her hand up and down Alex’s sides. Tobin started going lower and run her hands up and down Alex’s toned tan thighs, slowly brushing them giving Alex chills.

 

“Now you’re the one wearing too much clothing Morgan”

 

“Take it off, rip it off, I don’t care I want your touch all over me right fucking now”

 

Tobin was a bit surprised but happy at how much Alex really wanted her, needed her, and then midfielder did as told.  
Since the dress was lace, Tobin took Alex from the front of the dress and ripped the dress in half down the middle, exposing Alex’s bra and that matched with her red thong.

 

“That was easily the second sexiest thing I’ve ever witnessed” said Alex as she brought Tobin back up to her and kissed her passionately as the forward made her way to unclip Tobin’s bra

 

“What’s the first?” asked Tobin as she ran her fingers over Alex’s chest down to the waistband of her thong

 

“You”

 

Alex then pushed Tobin off of her so the midfielder could land beside her and the forward made her way on top of Tobin. The older girl was now braless and the only thing left was her lower body, where Alex wanted her the most. Alex made her way down to her pants, first kissing and biting her collarbone, which made Tobin escape a little moan, followed by, “Oh fuck”. Alex then went down a little further making the first contact with Tobin’s nipple. Licking and sucking on her tit making Tobin grab Alex’s head and push her harder onto her nipple. Alex licked Tobin’s breast all over making her nipple harden while playing with her other tit and grabbing a handful of her breast. Alex started kissing lower and lower; licking every single one of her abs, making sure not a single inch of her skin went untouched. As the forward kept on kissing downwards, she reached the waistband of the midfielder’s pants and with her tongue, she licked and sucked Tobin’s center from the outside where Alex could feel her burning center getting wetter with every lick. “Fuck Lex you’re such a tease”. The forward licked the outside of the jeans against, but this time with a lot more pressure, making Tobin’s hips thrust up from the bed. Alex made herself up to face Tobin’s lips and whispered so close to her lips the midfielder could feel her hot breath, “What do you want?” rasped the forward while still having one hand on Tobin’s center.

 

“I w-want y-you” 

 

“You want me to what?” murmured Alex seductively because the forward knew exactly what her lover wanted

 

“I want you to make me cum” 

 

And with that, Alex went back down to Tobin’s waistband, unbuttoned her pants, and did the sexiest thing Tobin has seen, the forward unzipped the older girls pants with her teeth while stroking every muscle on her abs. 

 

As Alex took off Tobin’s pants, she noticed how wet the midfielder really was. You could just feel the heat coming from her center and her panties were dripping wet. 

 

“Tobs, do you happen to be wet for me?” said Alex as she gave Tobin a smirking, knowing just how much she was teasing the midfielder

 

“Alex if you don’t make me cum right now, I will flip you over and fuck you so hard you will be screaming my name for days”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad eith-“

 

And in that moment, Tobin took control again and flipped Alex onto the bed. 

 

“Oh my god Tobin I need you so bad” responded Alex to the midfielder’s roughness and aggressiveness

 

Tobin kissed Alex passionately and kissed her way down to her chest as she slid her hand under Alex’s bra moving it upwards so it was out of the way. Tobin nibbled and sucked on each nipple, making sure she spent equal time on each tit. “Ugh fuck here,” said Alex as she undid her bra so there was more access. The forward looked messier and sweatier than she ever does after playing a 90-minute game. Even though this look was new to Tobin, she thought it was the hottest thing. Their sweaty bodies rubbed up against each other causing a hotter friction. Tobin started rolling their hips together causing both of their cores to jerk. 

 

“Stop teasing,” said the forward as she slowly pushed Tobin down to where she needed the midfielder the most

 

Tobin went down and slid her fingers under Alex’s waistband, as she pulled down the thong, the forward got goosebumps all over her body from Tobin’s nails running down her legs. 

 

Alex let out a gasp when Tobin first made contact with her hot dripping wet center by circling her clit. The midfielder finally lowered herself and held down Alex’s hips for what Tobin was about to do. Tobin started by kissing Alex’s clit slowly and then added her tongue into it, giving Alex the pleasure the forward wanted. “Oh god yes Tobin”. As the older girl started to get the forward more wet, she easily slid in a finger making Alex hold onto the sheets. While still sucking the forward’s clit, Tobin slid in another finger, making it two. “Fuck Tobin, f-faster”. Tobin did as told, she went faster and faster, feeling Alex tighten up around her fingers. “Oh fuck, oh, Jesus, fuck yes right there, deeper Tobs, please baby”. 

 

“Shhh baby I got you” 

 

Alex was close, she was stumbling on her words and her knuckles were turning white due to how tightly she was holding onto the sheets. Alex was running her fingers through Tobin’s hair as she was getting closer to the edge. 

 

“Oh my fucking god Tobin I’m so close” 

 

Tobin sucked her clit harder and pulled her fingers in and out of Alex faster and deeper to finish off her lover. And what came next was sexiest thing that Tobin has ever heard.

 

“TOBINN f-fucckkk I love you. Fuck yes oh god”

 

The midfielder wrapped her arms around Alex to calm her down while she was riding out her high. Tobin waited a few seconds for Alex to catch her breath to say something.

 

“And you tell me to watch my mouth, ha”

 

“Shut up Tobin,” said Alex playfully as she pushes her lover

 

Alex leans on one arm to face Tobin next to her and she fixes the midfielder’s hair that was falling out of her half ponytail-half bun and puts a strip of hair behind her earlobe and whispers “Tobin, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that. It was so perfect, it was everything I wanted it to be”

 

Tobin leans up and cups Alex’s face to kiss her softly, more as a relief. 

 

As she breaks off the kiss, the two girls stare at each other and Alex blurs out “I love you so much Heath you have no idea”

 

“I love you so much more Al”

 

And then the two girls go to sleep tired, drunk, but relieved that they entered a new level of their friendship…. or relationship?


End file.
